The Power of Love
by Blood Ryne
Summary: The scouts face a new enemy that's snatching hearts again, but for what purpose? And who are the new mysterious hunksters who just moved into the neighborhood? Read and Find out. There will be LitaXSage, AmiXCye, MinaXKento, ReiXRowen, RyoXSerena, more.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Yoroiden Samurai Troopers (the Ronin Warriors). Do not sue me, I am a very broke kitty.

PROLOGUE

Long ago on the face of the moon, there existed a peaceful and prosperous kingdom. A most gentle and graceful monarch, known all over the universe as Queen Serenity, ruled the kingdom. Her beautiful and loving heart was adored by thousands of inhabitants, but there were those who sought to conquer and command her vast empire. In the decade of doubt, many lashed out at the moon kingdom and sought to overthrow the good queen, but the queen remained strong and cast out all the evil that tried to destroy her home and her people.

After many battles, peace was restored to the moon kingdom, but with it came an epiphany that the queen would no longer be able to defend her precious planet alone. With great speed and determination, the queen set off to the planets of Mercury, Earth, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter to make peace with their leaders and form an interplanetary alliance. However, when Queen Serenity came upon these planets, she was very disturbed to find unrest and destruction rotting the planets and their people.

Befriending young peace-seeking warriors, whom she later named the starlights and rogues, Queen Serenity set course for her home planet, vowing to send help to once again bring their dwellings peace. Upon arriving back at the moon, Queen Serenity used her silver crystal, an ancient artifact forged of purity, to infuse the five pure elements of fire, water, electricity, earth, and air, with five virtues. The virtues molded and shaped the elements into five little baby boys that went scattering around the solar system to her warrior friends.

Knowing everything would work itself out in time, Queen Serenity conceived and gave birth to a daughter named Serena, and she adored her. Serenity taught her daughter of love, beauty, grace, peace, friendship, and purity, and in time, Serena grew to love her kingdom as much as her mother. Four orphans from the planets Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto were appointed as guards of the palace, while four young girls, about Serena's age, were appointed to protect the princess and teach her how to defend herself. As equally important, Luna and Artemis, the Queen's top advisors, were appointed to educate the princess about her home and about the rest of the universe.

Meanwhile, the young boys made good on Serenity's promise to the peace-seeking warriors, and changed their worlds with the aid of their unique elemental powers and strong-willed hearts. When word reached Serenity of the successes, she used the power of the silver crystal to solidify the peace the boys had fought so hard for. She also used the immense power to connect the hearts and souls of the planets to those of the boys that she had so tenderly molded as a precaution. For surely, such beautiful souls could breed nothing, but a universe of happiness. And so it was. A great era of love and joy spread through the galaxy. It seemed as though there would be everlasting harmony amongst the galaxy forever.

Most of the young boys that Queen Serenity sent to protect the planets fell in love with girls that served as Princess Serena's personal guard. In their own ways, they all became the crowned princes and princesses of their planets. All but one was smitten by his 17th year, and that one served the crowned prince of earth as both his loyal friend and bodyguard.

As Princess Serena approached her 16th year, Queen Serenity, deciding she didn't want her daughter to be burdened with ruling the kingdom alone, signed a decree that betrothed the princess to Prince Endymion of the planet earth. The document stated that the marriage was set for the day of Princess Serena's 18th birthday. Prince Endymion confided in his most trusted friend that he was madly in love with a princess on earth named Ai.

The boy sympathized with his Prince, but was otherwise oblivious to his friend's problems for he had never felt love. On Princess Serenity's 17th year, the young man and Prince Endymion went, unwillingly, to live on the moon. In this time, Queen Serenity hoped that the prince from earth and her princess would learn to love each other. However, Endymion's loyal guard and friend was smitten at first sight with the princess and Serena fell for him. Though they knew their love was wrong, they spent the year in love and in bliss.

As their year drew to a close, Princess Serena and the boy agreed to end their relationship for the sake of the decree, but they couldn't stop loving each other. On the eve of her 18th birthday, Princess Serena and the young man were the first to spot invading ships in the atmosphere of the moon.

A distress call was sent out from the moon to the allying planets. Many answered, and Queen Serenity even created war accessories, designated to the people closest to her heart and memories. There were four days of unending war and destruction. Finally, Queen Serenity took the silver crystal, and with it she sent her daughter and all those on her planet and those she had supported to a safe place.

With his waning strength, the boy reached for Serena and she reached for him, but their fingers slipped away from each other as they were sent into a deep sleep and thrust into a teleport with everyone else.

Centuries later, Princess Serena awakened, thanks to Luna, and became the champion of justice known as Sailor Moon. With the help of her loyal guards and friends, the sailor scouts, Serena conquered many foes and insurmountable evils, protecting the world and her crown. She made many friends and even turned some enemies around.

But she's fallen in love with the wrong boy from her past. Serena has attached herself to Darien, the former prince Endymion. Though their love is strong, it's nothing compared to the power of truest, purest love. So what happened to the boy?

He found the Planet Princes and fought with them as a brotherhood of samurai soldiers. They too have protected the world from wicked evils and grown to be a family, one that can seemingly conquer any evil.

But a new evil shall soon plague the earth, one that neither the sailor scouts, nor the samurai soldiers have ever imagined, and to face it, they must bind their hearts and once again leap into the uncertainty and unparalleled delights of true love.

Comments: ***please withhold all rotten fruits and veggies until the end of my explaination…thank you*** Ladies and gentlemen, I'm terribly sorry for disappointing you. I put a lot of thought into this story and after rereading what had already been written for the six-hundredth time I decided it was a bunch of grade A CRAP! I was so disgusted with it that I wanted to do it all over. I know I'm a waaaaaaay better author and I'm capable of giving you guys so much more than crap, so it's being rewritten. Don't worry though, I have big beautiful plans. The fic will remain rated M and if there are any questions, comments, or suggestions, please contact me.

As far as the story goes, this is being revised after I'm done with the rest of the story. I feel like the end sort of dies out. I was going to make this chapter an actual dialogue between characters, but I got fed up with it and threw my arms up yelling F*** it at my computer. (Poor Mac is so abused) At any rate, when I read this I can hear the voices of the outer senshis in my head. I'm not crazy, I think it really does enhance the experience though. Try it.

As always, please read and review. I thrive on your feedback. Thanks for sticking in there you guys.


	2. Chapter 1: New Places and Deadly Faces

Disclaimers and Explanations: Okay, it has been a REALLY LONG time and I know I owe you all an explanation, but I can't find any way to say sorry without looking like I've neglected the story and had writers block, so…. I neglected the story and had a terrible writers block. Please don't kill me T.T. At any rate, here is the first REWRITTEN chapter in the saga. Additional comments will be added at the end. I do not own Sailor Moon or the Ronin Warriors.

Chapter 1: New Places and Deadly Faces

The hour was late, the lights of office buildings in the city of Tokyo were lit, and in a packed up little jeep a very familiar college professor was driving her five teenage tenants to their new home.

Mia took a quick glance in the rearview mirror and couldn't help but smile at four of her sleeping passengers.

Sage was leaning against the window with his arms crossed and his legs folded. Rowen's head rested on Sage's shoulder and his arms had wound their way around Sage's abdomen while his legs were jabbed into Cye's butt (which looked terribly uncomfortable for the poor Brit). Cye had his head leaning back against the neck cushion behind him and his hands folded in his lap curtly. And Kento had managed to lean forward at some point in his sleep, causing him to strain his seatbelt and drool all over his lap.

Mia giggled and looked back at the road before stealing a glance at Ryo. Poor Ryo, he was the only one who never managed to get to sleep peacefully. He would always have nightmares or his nerves would stir him and make him worry about the others.

A sigh escaped the young woman's lips as she thought about how tragic it was that the boys had not been able to experience normal teenage lives. They had no friends outside of themselves, they hadn't gotten a chance to attend high school with people their own age, and since they discovered their armors they had been bound to a destructive and painful destiny to protect the world. No one would ever recognize their heroics or cheer for their victories against evil forces. Such a heavy burden had been dropped on them, and because of it they might never be accepted into normalcy.

A tap on her shoulder brought Mia out of her musings quickly and she slightly jumped before turning to see weary dark blue eyes under a thick layer of jet-black bangs.

"Ryo" She whispered, trying desperately not to wake her other passengers, "what are you doing awake? You need to sleep so that you'll have strength to move the boxes and furniture tomorrow."

Tan hands wiped the sleep from Ryo's eyes as he took in an elongated yawn. "I know" He began, "I had a bad dream. It wasn't anything serious. In fact it was actually kind of silly."

Mia watched Ryo curl up against the door, trying to get comfortable, from the corner of her eye.

"What was the dream about?" she asked.

Ryo relented his attempt to be at least halfway comfortable and took Sage's approach, leaning into the window with his head. He yawned again and began drifting off as he began to explain. This of course meant that all of his thoughts were only half complete and his words were wrong. "I was in the dynasty with Rowen. Cye and Kento…. but Sage said he would…. and then we all…. hmmmngh."

Mia smiled at Ryo sadly and looked back to the road ahead. She sighed heavily and thought about the events that sparked the move to the bustling and crowded Tokyo.

FLASHBACK…

Kayura stood in the middle of the living room clasping the staff of the ancient one. Her message lay heavy on her heart and everything in her told her not to tell the five young boys in front of her what she knew she must.

Cye looked at Kayura with concern masked beneath his aquamarine irises. Her heart sank. Of all the boys, Cye would be hurt the most. He had fought hard and struggled with all of the battles he had taken up arms for. He was so burdened by the fact that he had been chosen and that he himself had no choice in his own destiny, and now he would have to take up his spear once more to fight again.

Kento squirmed and Rowen began to fidget. Ryo solemnly sat in the recliner in the corner as Sage sported a forlorn look of irritation through his one visible eye.

"Well?" Sage finally growled. "If your going to say something, please do because I'm fairly sure you aren't here for idle chatter."

Ryo shot a nasty glare at Sage. Kayura only sighed and looked into the eyes of each individual warrior, hoping she wouldn't have to say it. But alas, her blinking code appeared to have no effect so she braced for the disappointment and took in a deep breath.

"I'm afraid I'm here to tell you that you are needed once more. The new enemy is the worst one yet. It will take more than your strength and armor to beat it. "

Kayura took a moment to look around the room at their faces. As she expected, Cye had an expression of absolute heartbreak, as though he would burst into tears any second. Kento wore a look of shock, which soon turned to some type of mad excitement. Sage wasn't terribly shocked, but then with his poker face it was hard to read his emotions at all. Rowen scratched his head and shrugged, which meant he gave the situation his usual "fuck it" response. As for Ryo, there was no reaction. It was as though she had told Ryo that she needed him to go grocery shopping. Nothing different, nothing new, just the same mission with different enemies and different motives.

Sage sighed heavily and shook his head causing his blonde hair to bounce slightly. He looked at Kayura and cleared his throat.

"There's more…right?" he asked coolly.

Kayura nodded and dug around in her messenger bag for something. She pulled out five pieces of very antique-looking jewelry.

One was a silver wrist cuff with a sapphire in the center. The ancient apprentice walked to Cye with the cuff and attached it on his left hand.

He looked at her with sad eyes and asked, "What's this for?"

Kayura smiled and took his hand. "This" she began, "is a tool to help you find your allies."

There was a collective noise from the boys. The very idea that they would have help, that they had friends other than each other, was quite endearing and exciting. Cye perked up a bit, which made Kayura feel just slightly less guilty.

She held the second piece up to Kento before going over to him and attaching it to the upper part of his left arm. It was also silver, but had an amber crystal in the center.

Kento eyed it curiously and flexed his muscles, you know, to see if the new bangle hindered him physically. Kayura could only giggle at his antics and was relieved to see his spirits were still as high and whimsical as ever. It was like a wave of ease washed over her, though Kento did have that effect on people.

When she eyed Sage, he instinctively drew back, but softened with a sigh and held out his arm, assuming she would clamp some gaudy piece of jewelry to his appendage. Kayura smiled a bit deviously before taking a gold ring with an emerald center and placed it on his fair right index finger. He eyed it curiously, which only served to make Kayura giggle.

"It won't bite you Halo," she laughed.

Rowen cocked his head like a puppy and looked in wonder at the small gold cuff Kayura held to him. He put his right hand out knowingly, only to be surprised when Kayura clipped it on his right ear.

She leaned into his ear and whispered, "Don't get ahead of yourself Rowen. You may think you're two steps ahead, but your eagerness puts you one step behind."

Rowen blushed embarrassedly.

Finally, she approached Ryo. His face was expressionless. It made Kayura's heart sink to her feet. Such a curse they all carried, but none more so than Ryo.

She held up a silver choker with a bright ruby in the center and several diamonds littering the rest of the circumference. Ryo looked up at it like it was a shackle, as though wearing it would make him a slave to his mission. How terrible it must feel to always be called upon to protect and serve. All the same, Kayura attatched the choker to Ryo's neck and gave him a brief but apologetic hug.

"Please Ryo," Kayura pleaded in a hushed whisper, "Please hang on a little longer. I know it's hard, but I promise that it's worth it. Just wait, you'll all be happy I swear."

Ryo snapped from his daze and looked almost happy.

Mia walked in the room. She put down a tray with tea and cups for everyone. Then she sat in the center of the sofa and allowed for the boys to recover from the initial shock from hearing that the fight was not yet over. When she was satisfied that they were coherent again, she turned to Kayura with a mother's concern in her eyes.

"Kayura," she asked, "what exactly do those charms do?"

A very serious look came across the priestess's face, which made the room collectively tense and the other occupants to hold their breath in anticipation. Finally, Kayura looked straight at Mia with the same seriousness, which turned into obliviousness.

"I really have no idea," Kayura chimed cheerily.

Half of the room fell over on the floor and the other half face-palmed. Ryo was reeling.

"Kayura, why would you give these to us if you don't know what they're for?," Ryo yelled.

Kayura couldn't help but giggle.

"Well," she began, "I said I didn't know how to use them, I didn't say I didn't know what they were for."

All eyes were back on Kayura and intently focused.

"I was visited in a dream by four friends from long ago. They told me that by giving you these charms, you would be open to communication from them and from other allies. Now, I don't know who the other allies are, but I do know that they are significant.

You will each have a dream, in which one or all of those who gave you these charms will visit you. They will guide you through the places I cannot. I'm so sorry that I don't have any real information to give you, but you are all so resourceful. I just assumed that you would all be able to handle it on your own."

Mia smiled merrily at Kayura. There was nothing they could do about it. They would pack up the house in the morning and head out to where they were needed.

There would be no complaints, no whining, not even a second thought. The boys would just leave everything they had known, thus far, and relocate. Mia sighed at the thought, but continued smiling.

After a few more minutes of talking and catching up, Kayura made for the door. Before she left for good she turned back around to her audience of five.

"I almost forgot," she said, "the former warlords and I will be settling in somewhere close by. Be prepared, they still are…adapting."

And with that Kayura was gone.

END FLASHBACK…

Mia giggled softly at the idea of the former warlords of the Dynasty fitting into a normal society. She turned her head again to look at her five dreamy passengers. The boys were sound asleep, which for now was all she could ask for.

As Mia turned her face back to the road, she was surprised by the sudden appearance of a dilapidated white car with the mark of a black star printed on the side. Mia swerved sharply, waking her boys.

"Wh-wha-what happened?" Kento droned.

Immediately Ryo snapped out of his sleep and began scanning for a potential enemy.

"I don't know what just happened," Mia gasped, holding her chest. "There was a car in the road and we seemed to pass right through it."

Sage and Ryo practically jumped from the car and dashed out to scout the area. As they scouted, Sage grew unnerved.

"Ryo," Sage said, "this feels like a trap, or at the very least an enemy."

Ryo nodded.

"I know Sage," he agreed, "just try to stay calm."

The road was eerily quiet and just when the boys were going to call it quits and go back to the others, the sound of two women giggling could be heard permeating the air. Sage and Ryo turned around to the sight of two silhouettes in the shadows.

"Who are you?" Ryo yelled in a panic, "Show yourself!" he demanded.

A burst of flame shot through the dark and made contact with Sage's shoulder. Both Sage and Ryo called upon their under armor and took defensive stances.

"I'll only ask one more time, WHO ARE YOU?" Ryo screamed.

Another spray of fire blasted next to Ryo's arm and he lunged forward. In the middle of his jump, Ryo saw streaks of red and orange fly by him hurriedly. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked around quickly to see if he could locate the enemy. Another giggle was heard and then a voice.

"Well, you're very entertaining fair, but I'm afraid you'll have to go!" the female voice cackled wickedly.

Out of the darkness lunged a red haired female and an orange haired female. The red-head wielded a large flamethrower and the woman with orange hair had a wooden staff with black stars in it.

They had Ryo and Sage at point blank range, but before they were able to use their weapons a golden arrow shot out and whirred right between them.

The warrior of Strata called from the shadows, "that was a warning shot. I promise I don't miss a second time!"

"Well," the redhead shrieked, "Mimet! Polishing off our skills and weaponry isn't worth getting injured over! Let's get out of here!"

With that, the women vanished and the sound of screeching tires filled the darkness.

Rowen emerged from the road behind them and immediately ran to aide Sage.

"You okay?" he begged is friend with worry saturating his midnight blue irises.

"I'm fine" Sage answered, "Cale's given me way worse than this. I'll be alright."

"So," Ryo stated looking upon the road ahead, "It begins again."

Commentary: I'm back! I know it's been a long time and I apologize, but it's been a very tough road. Nothing wrong with my computer, but I had a bunch of trouble with the end of this chapter. I realized I haven't told you all about when the story takes place so bear with me.

This is supposed to happen after the Message OVA (only the boys aren't 20 in my story they are 17-19) and after the first half of the Sailor Stars Season (ergo no Seiya, no Taiki, and no Yaten…or Kakyuu and Chibichibi). All the scouts are super sailors and Sailor Moon has her Eternal transformation. As for the boys, they haven't been able to call their armors given by Suzunagi since they saw her.

If there are questions about the timeline or anything let me know. Also, brace yourselves for my OC. It will happen and you have been warned.

**Thinking** anything else…anything else….OH YES! The sailor stars I mentioned are not who you think. As previously mentioned Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki have nothing to do with my story. The sailor stars are actually a blast from the past, but that will be revealed in time.

Before I go I'd like to give thanks to those that have been patient with me been awesome reviewers. So thank you to **Anime Princess**, **Mimizmr**, **Sexykitsune-hine**, **Omega Shinobi**, **Lunalab**, **agoraphobia**, **Lady Seiryu**, and my honey bunchkin **pent5478**! Thanks guys! I hope you come back for more.

Again, sorry for the wait guys and as always please read and review.


End file.
